


Samwise Gamgee's Titanic Dream

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Days of the Week Challenge, F/M, Gen, Sam and Rosie on the Titanic, Samwise Saturday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: One evening, when reading an elvish inscription, Samwise Gamgee falls into a strange dream, in which he and Rosie, his wife, are aboard the ship called the Titanic. Written for the Samwise Saturday challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings and Titanic. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Paramount and history. I only own the original characters, plot, etc.
> 
> This story is for the Days of the Week challenge, began by my friends LadyLindariel, Eldhoron and portkeytoreality over on the Three Readers forum. I just thought of this crossover due to Rosie Cotton, whose name and nickname especially reminded me of Rose in James Cameron’s “Titanic” movie. Two different Roses, and yet they both found love.

For Samwise Gamgee, learning about elves and their inscriptions in books was nothing to him now. He learnt about elves and his letters, thanks to Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Surely his nephew wouldn’t mind him pouring over his book of elvish words and inscriptions again. Of course, it had only been two months since he and Rosie Cotton were wed. In all, he had a good life… oh. Just one more inscription…

The inscription was about ships. As he read the inked in words, his eyes closed and his back leaned against the rocking chair. He entered the dream world in little time…

_It was the maiden voyage of the Titanic. He was ready to climb aboard, but no… he and Rosie were on the same class. Second Class. Well, perhaps it wasn’t too bad. But lo! He wasn’t allowed to explore the first class. But he so wanted to._

_“Let’s go, Samwise!” Rosie called him this whenever she was stressed. But today, it was her cheery laughter that sent his heart soaring._

_“Miss Rosie, we’re married now. We shouldn’t go up to First Class!” Sam cried. “That’s what Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin would do.”_

_“Well, we’re not them,” Rosie said, beckoning him forward. “Up here. We’ll get the best view.”_

_Sam joined her on the overlook. It was so beautiful here. If only fate were kinder with this ship. Still, he gazed at Rosie. She looked so beautiful to him. Perhaps the most beautiful lass he’d ever encountered._

_“It’s so beautiful here,” Rosie said, grinning his way._

_“Yes. Yes, it is,” Sam said, looking into her eyes. “No matter what happens this night, I’ll still have you, my darling Rose.”_

_“And I’ll have you, too. Samwise,” Rosie said. Sam leaned in and kissed her affectionately…_

In the folds of the waking world, a small smile creased across Sam’s face. Just knowing the fact that he would have to return Frodo’s book back to his bookcase… well, in this moment, Sam was happy. And he was even more happy when, after returning the book to Frodo as promised, Sam slid into his and Rosie’s bed, wrapping his arms around her. In this moment, the Shire was safe and sound, as if nothing could disturb its slumber. Sam smiled again. His life was complete and that’s all there was to it.

The End.


End file.
